Secret Revealed
by StarTraveler
Summary: AU Takes place during the Dissonant Interval part 1. Harper and Trance confess their feelings.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Andromeda belongs to Gene Roddenberry.  
  
AN: This I thought of recently. I love Harper/Trance pairings so this is a little moment I wish they had on screen. Takes place during the Dissonant Interval Part 1 as Beka, Trance, Harper, and Rommie gather in the Maru. Contains spoilers for the season finale, The World Turns All Around Her, and that episode where Golden Trance makes her appearance. I looked it up because I couldn't remember. It was Ouroboros.   
  
Trance Gemini looked at the three people who had become her friends. She had no idea these people would become such an important part of her life, but when she underwent her transformation and became the top Avatar of the sun it had become so.  
  
It had all come down to this moment, Dylan wanted to help protect the Arkology from the Magog, but Beka was determined to leave. Trance wanted so much to believe this would all work out but she knew it wouldn't happen.  
  
"Come on boss how can you leave?" Harper asked, his eyes pleading.  
  
Beka turned to him, "because I can and if I have to I will I'm not going to die defending some idea of peace I have no use for."  
  
Trance stared at her friend, Beka had hired her even though Trance had been evasive about her back round and soon Beka became almost like a mother figure. Rommie was an interesting person and they had developed a relationship of mutual respect, and a vow to watch each other's backs.  
  
And finally Harper her best friend, their bond had been immediate and together they completed each other, offering qualities the other lacked. They would fight and make up as two friends would.  
  
Soon Trance realized her feelings had become more than friendship, but she had been too afraid to say something. Then he was infected by the Magog and he died. She had then watched the universe collapse in chaos as she watched Dylan's mission fail.  
  
Shortly after her transformation thirty years after that, she had seen her opportunity to make things right and had switched places with her younger self. No one had really trusted her at first but she could deal with that.  
  
It was Harper's mistrust that had hurt most of all; he hadn't wanted anything to do with her at first. But after a few months and her efforts they slowly regained their friendship.  
  
Trance returned to the present where Harper was speaking, "it'll all work out and we'll be together again right Trance?"  
  
All three of them looked at her and Trance shook her head sadly, "No we won't not like this not ever again."  
  
"Maybe in another universe?" Harper asked.  
  
"It's up to the universe itself."  
  
Trance tried to keep the sadness out of her voice. Beka sighed, "I'm not staying if any of you want to leave say so now."  
  
Harper shook his head, "I'm sorry boss but I want to see this thing through." Rommie nodded in agreement.  
  
Rommie left the Maru followed by Harper and Trance. "You sure this won't work out?" He asked.  
  
Trance shook her head sadly then tears began to flow. Harper embraced her, "hey I'm sorry I didn't mean..."  
  
"No it wasn't you Harper, I wish I didn't have my abilities but I do."  
  
"I've grown to like them."  
  
"Harper I told Dylan the truth about me, I am an Avatar of the sun."  
  
Harper tried to process what she just said, "I never thought you'd tell me who you truly were."  
  
"I wanted to but I couldn't but it's who I am."  
  
Harper cupped her chin, "You're Trance Gemini my best friend."  
  
She looked up into his eyes, "I wished it could've been more...I have feelings for you..."  
  
She was cut off by Harper's lips on hers, and for a moment she forgot everything, who she was, why they were here, what was about to happen. She put her arms around him and kissed him passionately.  
  
Just then alarms began to blare and Andromeda appeared before them, "Detecting Magog."  
  
Harper kissed her again, "Goodbye my golden love."  
  
Trance had loved all his qualities, his sense of humor even the rare times he was serious. Damn this universe!  
  
"Farewell Harper." Trance tried to remain strong as she watched the man she love walk down the hall and out of her life, maybe for good.  
  
It wasn't fair.  
  
AN: Hope it wasn't awful, I'm more familiar with seasons one and two but after that I missed some episodes. This was something I just wanted to get out of my system. 


	2. Part2

Part 2  
  
AN: I've decided to do Harper's reaction. It's been awhile since I saw the episode. The first time it was on, the cable went out due to rainstorms. So I had to wait from that Sunday to Friday in order to see it.   
  
Harper found a hiding place as a Magog squad walked in, after a moment they gave up and left but Harper stayed in his hiding place. He closed the door, leaned back, and thought about everything. His life had changed so fast.  
  
He had grown up on Earth which wasn't a good place to be, it had been enslaved by Nietzheans so every second was a battle for survival. He had lost his parents when he was a kid thanks to them. The Magog had been just as bad and two cousins had died because of them.  
  
But after reaching adulthood, his salvation came in the form of Beka Valentine and the Eureka Maru. He had found a family and a place to belong. When Dylan and the Andromeda had come along his life had felt complete for the first time ever.  
  
Now that to was probably gone, Beka had left not wanting to fight for this place, Harper wished he had gone with her. Rev, the only decent Magog in the universe, he was wandering around the universe searching for peace of mind.  
  
Rommie, the ship made flesh who had been destroyed right in front of him. He wanted to cry for her but now wasn't the time. Dylan Hunt, the man who had brought him hope by wanting to bring back the CommonWealth.  
  
Rhade, A descendent of Dylan's first officer who had come onboard after Tyr had left and Harper found that he liked him better than Tyr. He really had enjoyed teasing him.  
  
Harper held his breath but didn't hear anything; the noises must've been his imagination. Finally one more face popped into his head. His beautiful Trance Gemini.  
  
First his purple angel, now she was his golden angel. And she loved him, she had told him just before he had come down here. Why was the universe doing this to him? Why did it want to make him so unhappy?  
  
The woman he loved had always loved him as well and now they may never see each other again. Trance was with Dylan on the Andromeda. Was she all right? Or course she was, she had revealed who she was before he left.  
  
He remembered the kiss they shared and that's what would keep him going. Just then his comm. link beeped. He pulled it out to see Beka.  
  
"Harper I'm trying to get to you and Rhade but I'm surrounded at the moment, remember how you said it would be fun when we first went onboard Andromeda? Well it was."  
  
Just then the link was severed and Harper knew it was now or never. He climbed down the ladder and was unable to cry out as a hand clamped over his mouth.  
  
He turned to see a familiar Magog who claimed to be Rev's grandson. Soon the hand was taken off his mouth and closed around his throat. "You're supposed to wait until I'm the last." Harper whispered.  
  
The Magog snickered, "You are the last."  
  
One final thought went through him.  
  
Goodbye Trance. 


End file.
